Of Girls and Gifts
by CK143
Summary: Sapphire asks the girls what gift to give to Ruby. And no, he isn't gay. A birthday fic for a friend. OOC


**A/N**: Happy Birthday patsu18! As promised, here's my birthday fic to you! Hope you enjoy it! :D

…I'm not even sure if this is a hoenn/franticshipping fic… O_o

* * *

Seriously, what do you give a guy who is a metrosexual? And no, he is not gay or anything because that guy is my boyfriend.

Funny cuz' our personality is the opposite of one another.

Then again, opposites attract.

I sighed as I returned the expensive mirror compact to the sales lady and thanked her.

Yes, I _was_ planning on giving him that.

I went to the make-up section and checked the shelves for something…anything that he would like; powder, lotion, eye shadow, lip gloss, lip balm…wait, he does use lip balm, maybe I could…

Oh my Arceus! I cannot believe I'm doing this!

I cannot believe I am shopping at the beauty section, of all things! I should be jumping tree to tree right now in Fortree City!

"Excuse me, miss, can I help you with anything?"

I looked at the sales lady and asked "What do you give a guy who's into fashion, coordination, photography, sewing, and who's also the Hoenn champion?"

She blinked at me, and then she smiled and said "Well, I recommend giving him this limited edition hair curler, and it comes with a free pink hairbrush."

"He isn't gay."

"O-Oh, well…a sewing kit perhaps?"

"I already gave him a sewing kit last valentine's day, but thanks anyway." I left the department store with my head down.

If only the girls were here…wait! That's it! I could ask the girls! Oh Sapphire, you are a genius!"

* * *

"Sapphire! How's it going?"

I went to where Crystal is and sat down on the edge of the big computer she often used when working. "Nothing much, just decided to visit you."

She laughed and crossed her arms. "Do really think I'll believe you? Now what is it, and don't worry, it's my break." She stood up from her chair and went to where the coffee machine is. "Coffee?"

I shook my head. "No I don't want any. Anyways, Ruby's birthday is just a few days away…"

I saw her pouring herself a cup of coffee as she said "Oh yeah, I already sent him a gift." She went back to her chair and faced towards me. "What did you get that boyfriend of yours?"

I blushed, even though we've been dating for a couple of years now, I still feel "weird" whenever someone says "your boyfriend".

"Uhh~…Well…"

She sipped her coffee and said "Ohh~ That hard?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yeah, and I was hoping you could give me any ideas."

"Give him a make-up kit."

"He isn't gay, and I want something special since it's his birthday." I sighed. "Tell me, what will you give Gold on his birthday?"

Crystal put her coffee down and rubbed her chin, thinking like it was a difficult question asked of her. Then again, she and Gold just recently got together.

"A skateboard!"

"Skateboard?"

She nodded with a big smile on her face. "Yup! There's this latest skateboard that Gold will love! *gasp* Oh~ I can already see it now! Me and him on his new skateboard riding off into the sunset! I should order now or there wouldn't be any left!" She ran out while saying "Thanks Sapphire!"

I jumped off and was about to call her when the door closed. I sighed, and decided to visit the next girl on my list.

* * *

"…and the winner is…Platinum Berlitz and her Glaceon!"

I cheered along with the crowd as she went up the award podium, looking beautiful in her new dress that her Mom must have made. After that, I went straight to her room which was swarming with her fans. I squeezed through, and when the guard noticed me, I gave my trainer card and he inspected it. Realizing who I am, he let me in the room where I saw Platinum grooming her Pokemon. "Hey!"

She saw me and exclaimed "Sapphire!" She quickly stood up and almost fell if I did not help her. "Thanks!" She smiled warmly and continued "You've come to see me in the competition?"

I grinned. "Of course!" Even though it was a lie… "Congrats by the way!"

"Thanks, so what brings you here? Oh! Don't tell me, you decided to compete with me in the "Tough Contest"!"

"Ahh no, I'm here because maybe you could give me advice on what to give on Ruby's birthday."

"Ohh~ well that's easy, give him a dress like the one I'm wearing! I could ask Mom to make him and you could-"

I shook my head and said "He isn't gay! And he certainly doesn't want a dress!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Really, but a few weeks ago, I saw him with the boys wearing maid outfits."

"He- wait, what?"

Awkward silence.

I don't even want to know, but a part of me wants to laugh so hard at the thought. "Anyways~ tell me, what did you give on Dia's birthday?"

"I actually had a hard time with his gift, since he's rich and all, so I surprised him with a picnic under the stars, and he loved it very much!" she said dreamily.

"Oh yeah~"

"You could do the same to Ruby!"

"Uhh…I don't cook that well…"

"Then I could make something for you guys, just tell me the venue and everything will be ready!"

I smiled. "Thanks but, I'll just get him something else. Anyways, it's getting late. Thanks for everything."

"Alright! Good luck!"

* * *

The next day, I decided to visit the Musical Theatre where White will be hosting a show. I came across a theatre hall with bustling people and pokemon going in every direction. I thought it would take days to find that girl here if she didn't stood at the stage, yelling at some guy. I made my way there and tapped her shoulder, which resulted with me being shouted with a megaphone. "What the-"

"Sapphy! It's just you!

What did she mean by just me?

"Will you turn that off! And don't call me Sapphy! I already have a girly name."

She tossed the megaphone to the woman behind her. "You came here for the show? Well you're a li'l bit too early but since you're so excited, you'll get a VIP treatment from me!"

"I didn't come here for that."

She pouted. "Oh, well what's up then?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Can we talk privately at least?" I asked as I looked around.

"Sure thing!"

White led me to a room where her Pokemon are resting. We sat down on the sofa and I started "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away then! I'm a busy girl!"

I rolled my eyes. "I could see that, anyways, you see, it's Ruby's birthday and-"

She cut me off "He's the one with the white hair, right? The gay boy?"

"It's a headwear! And he isn't gay, ok?! He's my boyfriend. Now, I wonder if you could give me advice on what to give a guy like him?"

She bit her lip as she was thinking, and seconds later she said "Oh! I know, you could give him this!" She stood up and went to get a book and gave it to me.

_Getting Your Boy with Pokemon Moves (for Guys)_

The fact that she has this book creeped me out.

"I was supposed to give that to Black but I decided to get him something else."

"…You know what, I think your grunt- I mean staff out there needs you. Thanks for your time."

She grinned. "You're welcome, oh and just call me if you need to get a hold of this book, I can order it straight from the author himself."

* * *

"Cut! Ten minutes break everyone! And Rosa, you did a good job out there! Just keep on doing your best, and this movie will be a hit!"

"Thank you!"

I was at the shooting scene of the new movie Rosa's starring at. Funny, she's one of my few friends who has a legit name.

The girl ran towards me as I waited beside her trailer. She stopped in front of me, panting and said "S-Sorry for making y-you wait."

"I should be the one apologizing."

"No it's alright. What can I do for you?"

I scratched my head. "You see…do you remember my boyfriend?"

She nodded. "Yes, Ruby right? What about hi- Oh! Don't tell me, you two broke up?!"

I held my hands up. "N-N-No! It's nothing like that. His birthday is just two days from now and I don't know what to give, and since you have a boyfriend, maybe you could help me out in picking a gift for him."

"A gift for him…..I don't really know what to give to a guy like him…"

"What did you give Nate on his birthday?"

She chuckled. "I made him a stuffed Rufflet doll."

"A doll?"

"Yes~ and he liked it very much, and what's funny is that he gave me a Vullaby doll!"

"Hmm~ Ruby does like to decorate our base from time to time…" I was startled when she squealed. "What?!"

"I know what you can give him! A hair dye!"

What?

"Yes! A neon green dye! Or pink! Pink is a lovely color~, and with that, he can dye his white hair!"

"…His hair isn't white…"

She blinked. "Ohh~ well, my manager likes to color his hair, so maybe he'll like that too."

Wait, Rosa's manager is ga-

I am really getting tired of this sh*t. -_-

"Rosa! Break's over!"

She turned her head and answered "Coming!" She turned back to me. "I'm sorry, but I need to go."

I gave her a smile. "It's alright, thanks by the way."

She nodded her head and went ahead, while I went the other way. I sighed as I walked by myself. I am the worst girlfriend ever. Everyone managed to give something to the boys, but me? Nothing.

Wait, everyone?

Oh Arceus! I slapped my head.

How could I forget? I'll finally get an answer tomorrow!

* * *

Of all the place that we could meet up, she had to pick the Viridian Forest…which is fine by me!

I smirked as I continuously jumped and swung from vine to vine. Moments later, I was finally at the big tree where we would rendezvous, but she still wasn't here so I decided to sit on one of the branches. I was having thoughts of scaring her by jumping off the tree when she arrived, which made me smirk, but that didn't transpire because…

"Boo~"

"AH!" I almost fell if I haven't caught the vine hanging from the tree. I glared at the smiling girl. "Blue!"

She clicked her tongue. "You were the one thinking of scaring me~"

"Yes~ but it didn't involve any deaths!"

She laughed. "Don't worry," She winked. "I'll catch you~"

"Haha, right~" I jumped back to the branch and we both sat down. For a few minutes, we just sat there, gazing at the beautiful scenery in front of us.

"So~ have you finally toughened up enough to defeat me?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry princess, you'll have your day. I just wanted to ask you something, that's all."

She giggled. "Let me guess, you still haven't found a gift for Ruby, right?"

Blue always knew everything. EVERYTHING.

I sighed. "Yeah…do you think you could help me?"

"Of course, but you already know the answer to that, actually, you've known all along what to give to him." she said as she continued to gaze at the sun slowly setting.

For some reason, that ticked me off. "If I already knew then why am I wasting my time asking you guys?! And here I thought you could help me."

She stood up and stretched her arms. "Ahh~ We should have a picnic here sometime. Just you, me, and the girls. A little bonding won't hurt."

I just kept on staring at the sun whose rays have finally put out, darkness engulfing the place...

"Oh look, we have a clear night!"

I look up and have to admit that it was beautiful, the night sky's full of stars. Then, I heard her say "You know, this was his gift to me…" I glanced at her. Her eyes were mesmerized by the lights above them.

I waited for her to continue.

"Red took me up this mountain, and all night, we watched the stars together until dawn came." She looked at me, and she said while smiling "And you know what I gave him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "What?"

"Nothing."

"…Wait, what?!"

"Yeah…because he already got the gift from me."

"Which is?"

"Well, you're looking right at her!"

….

"Wow! That is cheesy as hell!" We both laughed.

"I know right!" Then her face turned back to that longing gaze. "But he said he wasn't kidding…and I believe him." She looked at me again. "Think about it, Sapphire, from all the answers you've received, what are they in common?"

I really don't know. "Uuhh~…"

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out! I'm sure your gay boyfriend will enjoy the gift you have for him."

"He isn't gay! How many time-!" I was surprised tono one behind me. I tried to find her but, she was long gone. I sighed stayed there for a few minutes, waiting, for a sign or something, but none came. I was about to bring out my Altaria when I realized what she was trying to say...

I just hope I could give it to him by tomorrow…

* * *

"Will you just chillax! It's just dirt! You'll be able to get rid of it in no time!" I shouted from the dining area of the base. Ruby was going hysterical because his limited edition skitty doll got dirt on it when I accidentally stepped on it.

"It's ok! The dirt is gone! All I need to do is spray some of this and…HA! There, you're all spic n' span!

One of these days, I'm so gonna throw out that stupid doll.

Ruby came out from the kitchen and put the doll back in its glass case. He turned to me and said "It's time to open my gifts, but of course, my girlfriend's first!"

I blushed as we went to the sofa and sat down. I gave him my gift, which was poorly wrapped.

"This must be something if it kept you all night! Just look at those eyebu-"

"Will you just open it!" I was irritated because he kept on teasing about my eye bugs because I didn't sleep last night.

He chuckled. "Alright, let's see what's inside…" His eyes widened as he saw what's inside. He looked at me, and then back at the box. He brought it out and stared at it, his eyes couldn't believe what it was seeing.

It was a poorly made red scarf, but it was made from the finest wool so it was still soft and warm.

"Y-You made this?" he asked me.

I nodded. "All night..I apologize if it looks like…that."

"Are you kidding? I love it!" he exclaimed and he put it on.

"Ruby, it's the middle of summer! Take it off!"

"Nope, I'm gonna wear it all day!" he said, even though he was starting to sweat.

I sighed, and suddenly I felt a pair of lips on mine, and I quickly pushed him away. "I-I told you not to do that!"

He chuckled as he pulled me into a hug. "Thanks, Sap, you're the best."

I blushed and looked away, and slowly, a smile crept upon my face. "Happy Birthday, Ruby."

….

"By the way, what's this thing I heard about you wearing a maid outfit?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**A/N:** What the hell did I just wrote?


End file.
